Illaera
by draicana
Summary: Okay, my previous summary was kind of...well, pathetic! This is a story about Illaera, who isn't a Muggle or a witch...so who or what is she? oh damn...this summary is pathetic too...its more intersting than it sounds, i promise!
1. A Mysterious Stranger

Hey guys, this is my first attempt at fan fict…tell me what you think and whether you think I should keep writing this…I would definitely appreciate constructive criticism…

A/n: Hey guys, this is my first attempt at fan fic…tell me what you think and whether you think I should keep writing this…I would definitely appreciate constructive criticism…

Disclaimer: I own Illaera and most of the ideals surrounding her, the magnificent Joanne Rowling owns everything else.

Harry stared at her. She wasn't a pupil at Hogwarts; in fact she did not look like a witch at all…so what was she doing on Platform 9¾? She was a beautiful, thin girl and she wore her hair very long, it was draped around her and reached just below her waist. She was wearing a long black dress and she had a silk scarf tied around her waist and drawn down to cover one hip. Another small scarf tied back her hair, except for one stray wisp of hair hanging down across her face. She wore a long silver necklace that hung down as far as, if not further down than her belly button, which the corset of her beautiful dress covered. She had large silver hoops in her ears and a large, dark purple scarf hung loosely around her shoulders.

"Harry!" a voice shouted. He turned to see Ron hurrying towards him. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her.

"Who is that?" he breathed, captivated.

"That's what I'd like to know," Harry replied, just an enchanted.

Just then she glanced up and began walking towards them. Her walk was sensual and both the boys' mouths dropped open slightly.

"Harry Potter?" she asked, looking directly into his eyes. Her voice was rich, lustrous and soothing. It reminded Harry of calm water.

"Y-yes?" he mumbled, trying to keep his voice even.

She smiled sweetly and glanced over at Ron.

"Ah, you must be Ron Weasly. A pleasure to meet you."

She glanced around. "But where is Hermione Granger?"

The boys stared at her in wonder.

"She…she isn't here yet…how did you…"

She held up her hand and shook her head.

"I cannot say another thing until all three of you are here."

"Ron! Harry!" 

The boys turned to see Hermione waving at them. She grinned and headed towards them.

"Hi, who's your friend?" she asked a little breathlessly.

"We don't know…" they muttered, feeling a little foolish.

"Come, it is time to board the train. I will tell you on the way."

The four of them managed to find an empty compartment and bundled inside, Harry with Hedwig, Ron with Pigwidgeon and Hermione with Crookshanks. The girl sat in the seat beside Hermione, much to the dismay of the boys, who had made room between them.

"I cannot say much for now. I am Illaera and I have been sent to watch over the three of you and keep you safe. I was asked to as a favour by someone who told me to refer to him as Snuffles…"

Ron, Harry and Hermione shared a smile; Snuffles was the nickname of Harry's renegade godfather, Sirius Black, who had been falsely accused of a massacre.

"Are you a witch?"

Illaera smiled and shook her head.

"I suppose the best description of me would be a kind of gypsy, although that is not the term we use."

"A Gypsy?" Ron asked incredulously. 

"No…not exactly, but it's the closest description you would know. We call ourselves Shifters…we roam the land…however we do possess a type of magic known as Gaia's Gift …we do not use spells or wands…we use what is known as the Power of the Earth. It is not as powerful as the magic you are gifted in, but it serves its purpose."

"What accent is that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Shifters do not associate closely with many people and our accent has evolved somewhat…"

"Oh, you mean like the Australian and American versions of English!" Hermione offered enthusiastically.

Illaera smiled and nodded.

"If you don't talk to people how do you know Si-Snuffles?" Ron caught himself just in time.

"He sometimes stays with us, and in return he does favours for us…I do this favour for him because he recently saved my life…I serve him until I can return the favour…he told me he would rather I watch over you three, especially Harry."

Hermione tried not to laugh at the delighted expression Harry was trying to hide.

"Are you lost?" a familiar voice drawled from the doorway.

Illaera looked up into Draco Malfoy's eyes and smiled.

"No actually, I know exactly where I am. Why do you ask?"

Harry opened his mouth to tell Malfoy to get lost but Hermione was shaking her head at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Well, someone as beautiful as you," Malfoy began in an uncharacteristic (and unsuccessful) attempt at charm, "shouldn't be fooled by Potter's unnecessary fame…he isn't all that special, you know…"

"Ah, you must be Mr. Draco Malfoy…I've heard a lot about you. You are handsome it's true…"

Three mouths dropped open in disgust.

"However, I believe you must have made a much better ferret than you do a human being…" Illaera's smile didn't falter once…she seemed sincere.

Malfoy's grin turned to a sneer as he turned on his heel and stormed out of the compartment, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle, his silent lackeys. He hated to be reminded of the time he was turned into a ferret and bounced up and down by a Death Eater posing as a teacher.

Hermione grinned at Illaera, respect written all over her face. Her opinion was mirrored on the faces of Harry and Ron, and all were impressed with the speed at which Malfoy had departed. It was one of the few occasions they had not been tempted to fight with the boy; they preferred seeing him humiliated anyway.


	2. Concealing Illaera

A/n: thanks so much to those who reviewed

A/n: thanks so much to those who reviewed! This story is dedicated to those people: 'Minerva', 'orangepixie', 'my 3 belongs to ron' and 'Amber Lee'

I just have one question: what's the blink is a mary sue because I have absolutely no idea and thus did not realize I was writing one!

Anyway, I hope it isn't too short, but it's past my bedtime!

Disclaimer: I own Illaera and most of the ideals surrounding her, everything belongs to the brilliant and magnificent Joanne Rowling

Something suddenly occurred to Ron. "Illaera, if you are not a witch, how will you stay at Hogwarts? I mean, people will be suspicious if you don't have a wand and you can't do the same kind of magic and stuff…"

"I have an appointment with Professor Dumbledore…Snuffles has spoken with him…I hope they have come up with a good cover story…" 

"So if you don't a cover story already, how are you going to get into the school?"

Illaera stared at Ron, Harry and Hermione blankly. Suddenly Harry let out a hoot of triumph. Ron and Hermione glanced at him then at each other and burst out laughing. Harry rolled his eyes and waited for them to stop laughing. Finally they managed to compose themselves and Harry told them his idea.

"It's easy. Illaera can borrow my Invisibility Cloak…just until she can talk to Dumbledore."

"That won't be necessary," a voice spoke from the door of the compartment.

"P-professor Dumbledore…What are you doing here?" Ron stammered, confused by the wizard's presence. Professor Dumbledore smiled and flicked his eyes towards the seat. Harry immediately moved over to make way for him.

"Miss Illaera I presume?"

Illaera inclined her head and smiled at the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"I figured it would be more simple for me to meet with you here than for you to suffer the confusion surrounding the first day of school. Now, I have discussed things with Snuffles and select members of the staff and I'm afraid the only solution we could come up with is not entirely pleasant." He paused and reached into his pocket, withdrawing a shimmering silver cloak which Harry and his friends immediately recognized. Hermione's heart sank as she realized what was coming for Illaera.

"This is an Invisibility Cloak. Harry was talking about his earlier."

Illaera nodded apprehensively.

"For now, the best we can do is to ask that you wear this at all times. Nobody will be able to see you, but they will feel you so you must be careful not to bump into anybody. You are permitted to follow Harry everywhere, with the exception of the bathroom and his dormitory. You may stay either with Hermione or in the common room. I apologize profusely in advance for any discomfort you might suffer, but it's the best that can be offered without drawing any attention to you. We cannot risk people seeing you."

"Um…Professor? Malfoy and his la…friends have already seen her."

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "I suppose it would be asking too much for them not to mention it…we cannot risk it." He sighed deeply. "We shall have to perform a Memory Charm on Draco Malfoy and his…companions."

Professor Dumbledore frowned at the thought of putting a charm on three of his pupils but knew he had no choice; if Draco mentioned something to his father there could be trouble. He had no intention of putting Harry and his friends or Illaera in any danger. Things would be hard enough this year…


	3. The Sorting and the House-Elves

Illaera wrapped the cloak around her as she followed Harry, Ron and Hermione into the great hall
    
    Illaera wrapped the cloak around her as she followed Harry, Ron and Hermione into the great hall. There were more people inside than she had ever seen before in her life. She edged closer to Hermione as they made their way to the Gryffindor table.

"You had better stand until the Sorting is over," Harry whispered in what he guessed was her direction. "You don't want anybody sitting on you!"

Illaera nodded, then realized he couldn't see her so whispered back to him.

Professor Dumbledore stood up then and held up his hands for silence. 

"Professor McGonagall? If you would?"

Every head in the hall, including Illaera's turned towards the doorway through which Professor McGonagall was leading the fist year students. Most of them looked quite apprehensive, and some of them were visibly shaking. Illaera watched with interest as a badly battered hat was brought forward and placed on a stool. She was shocked when a rip at the brim opened like a mouth and the hat suddenly began to sing.

**__**

Four wizards had a vision

Which soon became a plan

To start a school of magic

From which Muggles would be banned

They then handpicked the students

But found they disagreed

On what qualities and skills

Their apprentices would need

So they made four houses

And the students were divided

By determining who possessed

That which each House required

Above all things was bravery

Or so said Gryffindor

Wisdom was the foremost

In the mind of Ravenclaw

To be in Slytherin one must be

Ambitious, strong and tough

But nothing beats the loyalty

You'll find in Hufflepuff

But then another doubt arose

What would happen when they'd gone?

So they made me, the sorting hat

Who could never be wrong

So just put me upon your head

I'll see where you belong

I'm the cleverest hat around

'Cause I can sing this song!

Everyone broke into applause at the end of the song, though she heard Harry mutter to Ron, "It wasn't as good as last years."

"When I call your name," the witch with the square-rimmed glasses began, "you are to sit on the stool and put on the hat. When your house is announced you will make your way to that table." She unrolled a scroll and began to call out the names.

Illaera listened with fascination as the hat assessed and divided the students from "Anderson, Molly" (_"Slytherin!"_) to "Western, Joel" (_"Ravenclaw!"_).

Then Professor Dumbledore welcomed the students once more before giving them permission to eat. Illaera looked on amazed as the plates in front of her filled with food. She slid into an empty seat, wondering how she could eat without being noticed. She noticed Hermione looking around and Illaera guessed she was looking for some clue of her presence. She smiled and gently touched Hermione's arm, making her jump a little.

"What's up Hermione?" one boy asked. He looked a little older than Harry and his friends and he had a striking resemblance to Ron.

"Oh, I uh…I just…I think something bit me…"

The boy shrugged. "Probably just a mosquito or something."

"Yeah, you're right Fred. Nothing to worry about." Hermione winked in what she hoped was Illaera's direction, and then snaked out her hand and grabbed a roll before quickly hiding it by her side. She waved it towards the seemingly empty chair beside her and felt it being taken from her hand. She returned to her own dinner, glancing around to see if anybody had noticed anything out of the ordinary. She winced as she saw George watching her curiously.

"What did you do with that bread roll?" he asked suspiciously.

"Umm…what bread roll?"

He shot her a scathing look.

"I fed it to Crookshanks," she lied, hoping he wouldn't realize that Crookshanks was with her luggage, which was probably in her dorm room by now. He didn't, or if he did he didn't say anything.

An hour later as the trio led Illaera up to Gryffindor tower, happily stuffed full of food. Illaera's stomach growled. All she had been able to eat was the one bread roll Hermione sneaked (A/N: is it just me or should that be snuck? According to Word, there's no such word as snuck, but sneaked sounds a bit funny ***shrugs***) her. Ron heard the growl and brought up the very question Illaera had wanted to ask.

"How are we going feed Illaera?" he muttered quietly, aware that Neville Longbottom was not far behind them, talking animatedly to some first year students.

"Dobby," Harry answered quickly. Illaera wondered what on earth a dobby was when it was at home. "We just tell Dobby that we get really hungry and that we think we need midnight snacks. He'd be happy to help us."

"Handy having a house-elf for a friend," Ron grinned. Hermione scowled, but didn't say anything. She was still a little sensitive when it came to the subject of house-elves. 

"Umm…what's a house-elf?" Illaera whispered from behind them.

Harry grinned at Ron and Hermione. "Let's pay a visit to the kitchen…"

Illaera followed them through corridors which wove so, she knew she would never find her way back without their help. The finally came to a halt in front of a picture. It displayed a rather delicious looking bowl of fruit. Harry reached out and tickled a pear, which immediately began to giggle and squirm before turning into a door handle.

"Harry Potter!" a voice squealed and Illaera saw a blur of green, maroon and orange, which suddenly thudded into Harry's stomach. Illaera stepped forward, ready to drop the cloak and defend the boy, but she noticed the trio were all smiling and did not seem the least bit concerned. She allowed herself to relax and returned her gaze to Harry and the 'blur'. 

"Oomph! Hello Dobby!" Harry grinned, patting the strange looking creature that clung to his waist. Illaera cocked her head. The funny little creature, the house-elf, was not the only one of its species. Almost a hundred more were gathered around the trio, visibly excited and pleased with a visit. A few of them scurried off and returned with two trays: one holding a blue pot and three cups, the other holding what appeared to be pastries. Illaera's stomach churned in longing for the food but she held herself in check. Shifters had a strong sense of duty and put it before all other things; including survival.

"Thanks everybody. Ah…Dobby, could we ask a favour?"

"Anything for Harry Potter sir. Anything!" the house-elf gushed, grinning widely and gesticulating madly. Illaera immediately warmed to the creature. Anybody so obviously in awe of and devoted to her ward could only prove to be a possible ally in the future. 

"Harry Potter, sir, Dobby is being told by Professor Dumbledore that you is having a secret friend," Dobby giggled conspiratorially and glanced around. "All the house-elves are knowing, but we is very good at keeping our masters secrets, sir." Dobby had become suddenly very serious. "We is being instructed by Professor Dumbledore that we is to serve breakfast and lunch and dinner and even midnight snacks to Harry Potter's secret friend in secret. Nobody will ever know about Harry Potter's secret friend from a house-elf sir! We will make sure to serve her food so she is not going hungry, sir. No friend of Harry potter's is ever going hungry with Dobby here!"

"Thank you Dobby. I will appreciate your secrecy and service." Illaera slipped the cloak from about her shoulders and smiled at the elf, bowing her head slightly in acknowledgment and respect. The house-elf stared at her with wide eyes.

"Er…Dobby, this is Illaera…our, er…secret friend."

"We is to be serving breakfast to you at dawn every morning. We is to be serving lunch to you every noon, and we is to be serving dinner to you every night. We is to be serving it to you in secret, somewhere in Gryffindor tower so nobody knows Harry Potter's secret."

Illaera smiled again. "Thank you Dobby. I look forward to seeing you again." Illaera slipped the coat back over herself once more and waited for the trio.

When they finally reached the Gryffindor common room it was almost deserted. Fred and George Weasley were seated by the fireplace talking to Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. The four Seventh years glanced up as the trio entered (followed of course by an invisible Illaera.

"Where have you guys been?" Fred asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, have you been making mischief without us?" George demanded in mock outrage.

"No, we just visited the kitchen."

"Umm…it was you three who were wolfing down the food across the table from us, wasn't it? You stuffed your faces, how could you be hungry."

"We were visiting Dobby," Ron explained truthfully. "Although we didn't exactly decline the offer off tea and pastries."

"You have four cups," Fred pointed out and the trio realized with horror that Dobby had given them an extra cup for Illaera.

"It's in case we break one. You know how irresponsible we are!" Hermione smiled sweetly, though she knew she couldn't possibly fool the Weasley fools- they were kings of lies and mischief.

The twins narrowed their eyes at the trio. 

"Out with it. What are you hiding."

"Hiding? Nothing…nothing at all."

The trio knew they were done for. The twins wouldn't stop grilling them until they knew the truth…or at least a believable lie. And they couldn't very well tell them the truth, but what kind of lie could they spin that the twins would believe? As usual, Hermione thought quickly and grinned.

"You remember the secret you had last year about Ludo Bagman and the leprechaun's gold?"

"Yeah…" George said slowly.

"And how no matter how much we pestered you, you didn't tell us until we were on the train back home?"

"Yeah…" Fred groaned, guessing where this was going.

"Maybe if you're lucky we'll tell you on the train back home!" Hermione smiled sweetly at them. "But for now, just know we have a secret and agonize over it. We're not talking!"

Fred and George scowled in disgust, bade goodnight to their fellow seventh years and stormed up to their dorm room, hissing and plotting ways to extract the secret in less than eleven months…

Angelina and Alicia began to yawn not long afterwards and soon the trio and Illaera were left alone by the fireplace.

"Why is it," Harry mused, "That even in the summer, the fires are lit and we aren't suffocating from the heat?"

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked. "I gave you _Hogwarts: A History_ for your birthday and you _still_ haven't read it?"

"Surprisingly enough, no I haven't…"

While Hermione rambled on about why the fires were lit even in summer, Harry and Ron began squabbling over who would pour the tea for Illaera. 
    
    (A/N: Okay, I know this wasn't a brilliant chapter and the ending was far from strong, but I had to end it somewhere for now…I have an idea but I can't introduce it until next chapter, which by the way, won't even come if I don't get at least two reviews for this chapter, it was too late to introduce at this point and I think it needs a chapter of its own. I hesitated about letting the house-elves know the secret, but lets be realistic; I couldn't exactly let Illaera starve to death now, could I? I thought I might be able to leave it out but Illaera just wouldn't let me starve her. She demanded food, and what Illaera wants she usually gets…especially from me, I'm such a softie when it comes to my prize character…don't tell her I said that though, she'll come after me with ideas of world domination and such…ooh I'm getting a little carried away here aren't I? Right so please review and I'll get started on the next chapter right away!)


	4. The Mindvoice

"Hermione

Disclaimer: I own Illaera and most of the ideals surrounding her, the magnificent Joanne Kathleen Rowling owns everything else (oh yeah, I know theres something about warner brothers and bloomsbury, but *shrugs* they don't count…)

A/n: This chapter, as all other chapters, is dedicated to my friends Admiral Albia, Kiki, Tkaa and my very own Kaera and my muse Maize.

"Hermione? May I speak with Crookshanks?"

"Er…if you want…"

Illaera crossed her legs and sat down cross-legged in front of the cat. Hermione watched with vague amusement as she sat curled up in the armchair and clutching a book to her chest. Ron was helping Harry train before the first Quidditch practice ("Practice for practice," Hermione had muttered, shaking her head without lifting it from the book) and all the other Gryffindor students were taking advantage of the warm weather and were swimming in the shallows of the Lake. It was a rare day that Illaera could stay in the common room without wearing her cloak. Of course, she had it nearby in case someone came rushing in, but Hermione had put a charm outside so they would know when somebody was coming. Illaera gazed into the cat's hypnotic eyes and spoke to him with her mindvoice.

__

Master Crookshanks, descendant of the great Cats of Egypt, revered by most, respected by all, I would ask a boon.

A boon? the cat replied, almost amused. _You wish of me a boon? I am sure you realize that creatures as proud as Cats rarely grant boons._

I understand this Master, but I ask this for Snuffles, the black dog who-

I know who Snuffles is the cat interrupted.

__

He wishes for me to protect his godson, Harry Potter.

I have heard great things of this Harry Potter. He has yet to impress me 

The cat swished his tail in an uncaring matter. He was losing interest quickly and his mind began to drift to the warm spot by the windowsill-

__

Master Crookshanks, you know Harry Potter is a friend of your mistress, Hermione. I am sure she would appreciate you granting me this boon.

The cat gave the equivalent of a sigh. _What is the boon you would ask of me?_

I ask that I might share your eyes so I may better protect Harry Potter.

The cat's tail lashed angrily, causing Hermione to look up. She went very still as she watched Illaera and Crookshanks stare into each other's eyes'. She shivered slightly.

"Illaera, what are you doing?" she asked nervously. There was no reaction from Illaera or the cat.

__

It is no small thing you ask…

I know this Master.

You will ask the boy's owl to grant you the same boon?

I shall.

And Ron's owl as well? He may be small and rather annoying, but I suspect he may be useful…

Of course…I will need all the help I can get…with my eyes everywhere, Harry Potter will be in no imminent danger…I hope.

Your request is a noble one, for a noble cause. You ask not for yourself but for someone you have sworn to protect. That person is the friend of my mistress, and it is for all these reasons that shall grant you this boon. You may share not only my eyes, but my ears, my nose and my whiskers as well. If you need to get into places a human cannot you may even share my body.

Illaera was amazed by this reaction…she had been pushing it to ask the cat to share her eyes, but the rest?

__

I am truly in your debt Master Crookshanks. 

Keep my Hermione safe

"Illaera! Illaera!" Hermione called anxiously. The charm had been activated but Illaera was not responding. Hermione panicked. She threw the cloak over the girl, but if somebody tripped over her, and that was quite likely as she sat in the middle of the room, the secret would be out. Hermione bit her lip nervously and flung herself back in the armchair. The portrait hole swung open to admit Ron and Harry, arguing over something Quidditch-related.

"Oh thank god it's only you two!" Hermione exclaimed in relief.

"Only! Only?" Ron cried in mock outrage. Hermione whipped the cloak off Illaera.

"She's gone funny. She asked me if she could talk to Crookshanks and then she went into some kind of trance. Crookshanks is in it too!"

"Hermione…" Harry began awkwardly.

"Crookshanks is a cat," Ron finished bluntly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really? I was always under the impression he was some kind of deformed owl…"

"We mean…how could Illaera talk to him? I mean, communicate, sure…but talk?"

Hermione shrugged. "Must be some Shifter magic…I dunno…The important thing is to wake her up or move her or _something_ before everybody else gets here!"

Suddenly Illaera blinked and stood up, picking up the cloak as she did so.

"Illaera!" Hermione exclaimed with relief. "What happened…you were in a trance or something…are you okay?"

"I'm fine Hermione, thank you for being so concerned."

"Illaera…what were doing?"

"I'm afraid I am not at liberty to divulge that at this stage," Illaera told them sorrowfully. She did not like keeping secrets from the trio she had come to regard as friends.

"Well…okay, but if you ever do that again, try not to do it in the middle of the floor," Hermione pleaded. "What if Harry and Ron had been Fred and George? They almost found out once, we only just managed to keep it a secret!"

"I will keep that in mind," Illaera promised before turning to Harry. "May I speak to Hedwig please?"

"Sure," Harry stammered, taken aback.

"And I will need to speak with Pigwidgeon as well, Ron."

"Why do you want to talk to all our pets?" Ron blurted out. "I mean, its not like they can talk back…"

Illaera looked at the in amazement and confusion. "You mean you can't speak to animals with the mindvoice?"

"Mindvoice? We can speak to them…but they only understand some things…and they can't really talk back…"

Illaera nodded, beginning to understand. "Some things spoken aloud often, the animals understand…but you can have conversations with them with the mindvoice…most of the time animals respond to the inflections in your tone, or words they hear often and can relate to something. Dinner, or food for example. With the mindvoice, it is completely different. They understand every word you say, and you understand every word they say. It is the way we communicate with animals we do not know very well, or at all. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded slowly, but Ron and Harry both shook their heads. Illaera frowned and tried to find a way to explain it better.

"It's a form of telepathy…everybody possesses the ability…but not everybody knows how to use it. It works best with animals, because they have limited or no speech…but it can be developed so humans can speak to each other with the Mindvoice."

"Imagine…being able to talk to Crookshanks!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes wide at the possibility.

"How?" Ron asked eagerly.

"How? I…I've never had to explain it before. It…it comes naturally…instinctively…you just know how to do it…"

"Let me try."

Hermione sat down in front of Crookshanks and concentrated hard.

After a moment that cat looked up at Illaera and asked, _what is my mistress doing?_

She is trying to speak to you with the mindvoice…I don't think I explained it very well…

How do you explain the mindvoice? It is instinctive…I have often wondered why my mistress doesn't speak with me…

She does not know how

"Hermione…it isn't working," Illaera told her gently.

"How do you know?"

"Crookshanks asked me what you were doing. He cannot hear you."

The look on Hermione's face was one of sheer disappointment.

"Maybe it's different for wizards and witches," Harry spoke up. "Let's go to the library after lunch. Maybe we can find something there…"

Ron groaned. "Not a good idea. We have Potions after lunch and you know how Snape gets if we're late."

After a heated discussion, fuelled by the longing to be able to converse with their pets without limitation and the reluctance to break a promise to Hagrid, they finally decided to forgo their visit to the gamekeeper and visit the library that evening before dinner. Suddenly, the charm was activated and Illaera hastily threw the cloak about her. The twins came bounding in through the portrait hole grinning like idiots.

"Here we go again," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes at Ron. They had been back at Hogwarts now for three weeks and Fred and George were still plotting to find out their secret. Everywhere they went, Fred or George would pop up in front of them and try to find out what they were hiding.

"We're not going to tell you," Ron began, but George waved him aside.

"We don't care about _that!_ You know the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" 

"Professor Vapid? What about him?"

"Guess who his cousin is!"

"Who?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Illaera!" they exclaimed together, watching triumphantly as the trio froze.

"Who's that?" Hermione stammered.

"Ah, don't try that. We know you're hiding someone named Illaera, so c'mon! Spill!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous glances. What were they going to do? Fred and George had managed to catch them off guard and they somehow knew a little about Illaera. No amount of quick thinking or talking could get them out of this.


	5. Revelations

"Umm…Illaera…Illaera is…" 

"Umm…Illaera…Illaera is…" Ron looked helplessly at Hermione and Harry.

"Okay, we'll do it an easier way. One word answers. Is Illaera a female? That should be easy enough to answer…"

The trio exchanged worried glances again.

"Oh come on, you know we'll find out!" George exploded impatiently.

"We aren't allowed to say anything," Ron protested.

"It's true. We can't say…" Hermione added.

"We'd tell you if we could, but we can't…" Harry offered.

Fred groaned and threw up his hands in exasperation. Illaera watched the two boys critically and then came to a decision. 

"Sit down," she instructed, pulling the invisibility cloak from her shoulders. Fred and George gaped at her, their mouths working overtime- open, close, open, close.

"I am Illaera. Please, sit down," she said again, her eyes firm and commanding. The twins obeyed, more out of shock than anything else.

"Hold out your left hands."

Fred and George did so, their eyes not leaving her face. Which meant they didn't see her produce an elegant dagger and only realized she had sliced their palms along the lifeline when she turned away.

"What…when…" Fred struggled over which question to ask first. His curiosity won out over his vexation.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

"Hypnotize us! You stared at us and then it wasn't until you turned away that we felt the cut- speaking of which, firstly OW! And secondly, what the hell did you do that for?"

"Oh…that isn't exactly hypnosis…it's more like…a way of distracting you from the pain. The reason I cut you was to give you a life scar to indicate a life secret. Anything I tell you in confidence, you will be unable to impart it to another person without experiencing agonizing pain. You do have a choice as to whether or not to hear any of my secrets, but any secrets you do hear will remain that way."

Hermione stared at Illaera in shock. She had never imagined anybody other than Snape or Malfoy could be so cold. And yet it made sense. How else had the Shifters remained a mystery for so long?

"We want to know," George said firmly and Fred nodded emphatically in agreement.

"Very well."

Illaera sat down on the floor and crossed her legs. 

"My name is Illaera and I am a Shifter of the Lunar clan. The Shifters are a mostly unknown race. Many years ago five families, both Muggles and mages, decided they wanted to travel. But none of them wanted to leave their homes…so they decided to take their homes with them so that home would be wherever they were. Gradually more people joined them and after a few years, they simply disappeared. Soon the Shifters disagreed on where they wished to travel, and they split up into different clans. The five fathers each led a clan, but the families did not remain together exclusively. The five clans were named the Lunar clan, the Kith Clan, the Deus clan, the Hyaline clan and the Bract clan. The Lunar clan is strongly linked with the moon. The Kith clan is the only clan who was originally all of the one family. The Hyaline clan tend to stick to coastal regions, while the Bract clan never leaves the shade of the trees for more than an hour. The Deus clan…they are a highly religious clan. They are rather cut off from the rest of the Shifters. About a year ago…" Here she hesitated, unsure whether the twins knew about Sirius. She glanced at Harry, who was sitting with Hermione and Ron, absorbed in her story.

"Harry? This is the part about Snuffles…"

Harry jerked into awareness and blinked. Illaera had been speaking in an almost hypnotic way and Harry had been lulled into some kind of reverie. He stared at her blankly for a moment and then exclaimed, "Oh! Oh…um…right…they don't know…" He drew a deep breath and glanced at the twins who were staring at him curiously. He gave a nervous half-smile and explained. "Ah…you know that business about Sirius Black the year before last?"

"Yeah…he's the scum that killed all those people…and your parents, right? Or as good as…"

"Yes, well, not exactly…it's kind of complicated. It was actually Peter Pettigrew who betrayed my parents and who killed all those Muggles…Sirius Black was innocent. And I found out he was my godfather…and I've been communicating with him since…for a bit over a year…he's an Animagus…a big black dog…we call him Snuffles so nobody knows who we're talking to or about-"

Harry stopped suddenly and looked at Illaera. "Is this included in the life scar, life secret thing?"

"Harry!" George exclaimed. "We aren't going to tell anyone! Look, we may not be model citizens, but we can keep secrets, especially for our friends and brother. You don't need to worry."

Harry nodded, touched by the intensity in George's voice.

"Snuffles ran into us about a year ago," Illaera continued. "He was shocked to come across us and began to leave, but as he had seen us in the middle of performing one of our most sacred rites, we had to detain him. We regretted the need to do so, but we had no option…we submitted him to a test of truth…a dangerous ritual, which can result in permanent damage…luckily for him, he was entirely honest and didn't suffer at all. He allowed himself to be scarred so that he might learn our secrets. One day I gathering for dinner and was attacked by werewolf. Snuffles saved my life…the werewolf turned out to be his friend, a Remus Lupin? Anyway, we found a cure similar to the one he had been taking and allowed him to stay with us for a while. As he had saved my life, I was indebted to him…he told me he would rather I protect his godson; that he could take care of himself but that Harry Potter should be watched over. And so here I am. Professor Dumbledore has loaned me this Invisibility Cloak, so that I may remain a secret. He would rather certain people did not know of my existence, as would I."

"Naturally…don't worry, we won't tell anybody," George assured her and Fred nodded in agreement.

"Illaera, you didn't scar us…aren't you afraid _we'll_ tell anybody?"

"Look at your left ankle…all three of you."

Puzzled, the trio each cast their eyes down to their ankles and exclaimed in surprise. They all had a scar over their left anklebone, in the shape of a crescent moon.

"My mark," she explained. "You obviously don't wash your ankles very well or you would have noticed it has been there since the day before I met you…"

Harry and Ron mumbled, embarrassed, while Hermione affected a superior look.

"I read somewhere that forty percent of eye problems result from getting soap or shampoo in your eyes. I always keep my eyes firmly closed whenever I bathe."

Harry rolled his eyes and Ron furrowed his brow skeptically.

"The mark I gave you differs from the life scar in that…it's difficult to explain…it's more of a mutual thing…I vow to protect you and you vow to keep my secrets…it's more complicated than that, but it's the best I can explain it."

"Just out of curiosity…" Fred began.

"…but where do you sleep?" George finished, grinning wickedly.

Illaera gave them such a look of disdain that for the first time in their lives they felt bad about joking. 


	6. The Gift

Disclaimer: I own Illaera and most of the ideals surrounding her, the magnificent Joanne Kathleen Rowling owns everything else (oh yeah, I know theres something about warner brothers and bloomsbury, but *shrugs* they don't count...)  
A/n: This chapter, as all other chapters, is dedicated to my friends Admiral Albia, Kiki, Tkaa and my very own Kaera and my muse Maize. And of course, my best friend Zara.  
  
Also, I very nearly didn't post this as I'm having a little writers block in the chapter I'm writing at the moment. From chapter 8 it will get a bit darker I guess, but that's only a prediction based on what I've written so far of said chapter. Another reason I almost didn't post this is everytime I look at my reviews I get depressed...there aren't enough my dears!! If you are reading this and don't plan on reviewing that's fine, it IS your right, but I'd much rather you reviewed.  
  
***  
  
Hermione yawned and reached back to stroke Crookshanks. Her hand met thin air and then blankets. She rolled and found that Crookshanks had gone. A glance out the window told her it was not long until dawn and Hermione knew she would not be able to go back to sleep now. Hermione swung her legs over the bed and padded past the beds occupied by Lavender and Parvati, down the spiral staircase and into the common room.  
"Illaera..." she whispered. "Illaera?"   
She shrugged and sank into a squashy red armchair. Other than the many cushions, the chair was empty and Hermione wondered which of the remaining chairs Illaera was sleeping in. Her question was answered moments later, when Crookshanks came through the portrait hole with an air of importance. He paraded over to the chair opposite Hermione and mewed. A hand slipped out from the covers and stroked him affectionately and Hermione realized Illaera had not been sleeping, she had been in a trance while using the mindvoice to communicate with Crookshanks. The hand jerked and reached up to pull of the cloak.  
"Hermione, I didn't realize you were here."  
"I came looking for my cat."   
At this, Crookshanks turned away from Illaera and leapt into Hermione's lap.  
"You are still his mistress, never fear. He does this for you. He knows you would be sad if Harry was hurt, so he patrols to make sure Wormtail is nowhere near, among other things."  
Crookshanks stared at Illaera and her eyes glazed over for a moment.  
"He also does this to protect you. He feels that you have been endangered enough over the last four years and wishes to protect you from harm."  
Hermione opened her mouth to respond but suddenly the charm outside the door was activated and Illaera threw the cloak over herself. Moments later, Professor McGonagall stepped into the room, looking slightly puzzled.  
"Ah, Hermione, there you are. I was afraid I would have to wake you. Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you, Harry and Ron in his office right now."   
"Are...are you alright Professor?" Hermione asked tentatively, noting the perplexed look on her face.  
"Oh, it's just Professor Dumbledore was a bit confused...he has so much on his mind...I'm worried about him...never thought I'd see the day that Albus Dumbledore made a mistake about his students..."  
"What mistake?"  
"Oh...just...he said to fetch you, Ron and Harry and to lead the four of you to his office..."  
"Oh! Uh...yes, I'm sure he just has a lot on his mind Professor...shall I get Crookshanks to wake the boys Professor?"  
"You can get him to do that?"  
"Oh yes...whenever I need to speak to them I tell him to wake them...he's a very clever cat...Crookshanks! Crookshanks, time to play Cannonball!"  
At these words, Crookshanks was up the spiral staircase in a blur of orange and soon muffled sounds were coming from the boys' dorm room.  
"Amazing," Professor McGonagall commented as the two bleary-eyed boys followed Crookshanks down the stairs.  
"Mione, what do you want this early- oh hi Professor McGonagall..."   
The boys paused in their descent, embarrassed to be seen in their pajamas.  
"I'll give you all five minutes to get dressed, then you are to follow me to Professor Dumbledore's office."  
Ten minutes later, Harry, Ron, Hermione and an invisible Illaera followed Professor McGonagall through the Gargoyle statue into Professor Dumbledore's office.  
"Thank you Minerva. Do you know she's named after the Roman goddess of wisdom? The Greek version is Athena, and rather more well known. Athena even had a city named after her...I am fascinated by Mythology...although in fact, most of it isn't mythology at all, but history."  
After Professor McGonagall had left, Illaera slipped off the cloak.  
"Ah, Professor? Why did you want to see us this early in the morning?"  
"I have a present for you all, especially Illaera..." Here he began to rummage around in his desk drawer and soon produced four sparkling crystals. He handed the Rose Quartz to Hermione, the Amethyst to Illaera, the Clear Quartz to Ron and a green stone to Harry that he knew he should recognize...it wasn't emerald or jade...Harry racked his brains, trying to remember the name of the stone...Aquamarine? No...Am...Am...Amazonite!   
"Tap the stone three times with your wand and say 'Alohomora Secretia Ruma'. Provided nobody who doesn't know about the room is watching, you with be transported to a secret room somewhere in the castle where Illaera may escape the confines of the cloak. I will not have this privilege abused, mind you...you may not sleep there, as you will be missed, If you miss any classes, the room will be confiscated...but you may spend your spare time there. I hope you find it satisfactory...I daresay you will want to add your own touches...Dobby will take care of the fire and food..."  
"Th...thank you Professor..." Harry stammered.  
"Umm...Professor? Illaera doesn't have a wand..."  
"She doesn't need one. Would you care to demonstrate, Illaera?"  
Illaera smiled and picked up the cloak and the Amethyst crystal. The next moment she was gone.  
"Alohomora Secretia Ruma," Hermione cried tapping her stone three times. The boys followed suit and found themselves in a large circular room. A fire was blazing across the room and a small alcove of squashy, comfortable chairs and sofas surrounded it. The room also contained a few tables where they could do their homework and a bookshelf containing books with titles such as: A Qudditch Lover's Guide to Broomsticks, Advanced Transfiguration, Great Wizarding events of the Twentieth Century and World's Greatest Chess Maneuvers. The room was draped with purple cloths, in keeping with the room's colour schemes and a few paintings decorated the walls. Illaera was seated, one leg crossed over the other, in front of the fireplace. She grinned up at them as they entered.  
"What took you guys so long?" She bounded to her feet and flashed a charming smile their way. "It's so wonderful to be free of that cloak! I can move without worrying whether people can see me! Oh, the freedom!"  
Harry stared at Illaera. It was the first time she had acted like...well...a teenager! It suddenly occurred to Harry that he didn't actually know how old Illaera was.  
"Illaera, how old are you?"  
"Seventeen."  
Harry's heart sank a little. He'd never actually thought Illaera could be interested in him, but the fact that she was two years older than he was just confirmed it. He dismissed the thought from his mind and gazed around the room once more. It wasn't like he'd even been seriously interested in Illaera...she was just very pretty, that was all...  
"Wow...I can't believe Professor Dumbledore did all this...I mean he must be very busy..." Hermione whispered in awe.  
"He even left a spare chess set here! And exploding snap! And...a box for Illaera..." Ron held the box out to the Shifter. It was intricately carved and Illaera smiled the moment she saw it. There was a card attached bearing her name.  
"It's from my father."  
Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. Of course Illaera would have family...but why had she not mentioned them earlier? Illaera saw the looks on their faces and explained.  
"We consider the entire clan as our family...even though we are not blood related. My father, my blood father, is the current leader of the Lunar clan. He is the father to us all, but I am his biological daughter. It hardly makes a difference...it just means that when my father passes on I will be the clan leader...apart from that he is as much of a friend as the rest of my clan."  
Harry felt a lump in his throat. He had never known his family and here was Illaera, talking as if they did not matter! He knew it was different for her, as she was a Shifter...but to have a father and not acknowledge him as such...it was unthinkable to him. His thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of Professor Dumbledore.  
"I have so much on my mind I almost forgot to tell you how to leave. Tap your wand on your stone three times and say, Exitus and you will find yourselves as close to Gryffindor Tower as it is possible to get without being seen."  
And with that he was gone again.  
"This is so unbelievably cool," Ron grinned, a mischievous look lurking behind his eyes.  
  
***  
Okay, so that's hardly likely. So sue me! I mean, imagine living in an invisibility cloak for a few months...just consider the psychological effects! She had to get out SOMEHOW! 


	7. Innermost Desires

Disclaimer: I own Illaera and most of the ideals surrounding her, the magnificent Joanne Kathleen Rowling owns everything else (oh yeah, I know theres something about warner brothers and bloomsbury, but *shrugs* they don't count...)  
A/n: This chapter, as all other chapters, is dedicated to my friends Admiral Albia, Kiki, Tkaa and my very own Kaera and my muse Maize. And of course, my best friend Zara.  
And as of now the rating is going up to PG13...according to one or two of my friends this is the best chapter so far. Whether you agree or disagree, let me know! Please review!  
**********  
  
Harry glanced up from the chess game he was being slaughtered at and saw Illaera busying herself over the wooden box.  
"Illaera, what are you doing?"  
Illaera smiled and waved him away, concentrating hard. Harry frowned, but his thoughts were interrupted by a triumphant "Ha!" from Ron.  
"Checkmate. Again. That's..." Ron paused and pretended to count. "That's twelve games in a row!"  
Harry groaned. "Hermione, save me! Come and play against Ron! I'd rather be doing homework than get beaten again! Wait," Harry added hastily, seeing the look on Hermione's face. "I take that back. I'll just get beaten again..."  
"It's the full moon tonight, isn't it," Illaera said suddenly. The moment they nodded she picked up the cloak, the box and her stone and was gone.  
"I wish she wouldn't do that..." Harry muttered.  
"Let's follow her!" Ron suggested.  
"No," Hermione told them sternly. "I asked Illaera a bit more about her clan...there are certain rites she must perform at phases of the moon...this is one of them."  
"So? We've already been scarred...we're allowed to watch...aren't we?"  
"Technically yes..."   
Ron opened his mouth but Hermione spoke quickly over him. "But...you can't...you...can't watch this one..."  
"Why not? What is she, naked or something?" Ron asked sarcastically. Then he noticed the look on Hermione's face. "Oh...er...you mean...oh!"   
The tips of Ron's ears were a furious red, and the scarlet blush was starting to spread over his entire face.  
  
  
"Where is she? She's been gone for over an hour!"  
"Some rituals can take up to three days..." Hermione put in.  
"Not this one," Illaera's voice spoke from behind them. The trio spun around. Illaera was standing by the fire, her damp hair cascading around her shoulders and down to her waist. Her left arm was holding the carved box against her hip, the cloak trailing from her right hand. With a serene, almost blissful, expression on her face, she sank into the chair nearest the fire, allowing the cloak to slide from her grasp to the floor as she did so.   
"Did you...er...have fun?" Harry asked awkwardly, unsure what to say to somebody who had just returned from a sacred ritual.  
Illaera smiled. "Yes, I did rather. I got to see my entire clan, and they blessed-" she broke off, picked up the box and indicated the trio should sit down.  
"When I am speaking to the animals with the mindvoice, you are unable to wake me. I shudder to think what might happen to you while I am in a trance. So I have made something for you, which will protect you in my stead and warn me of the danger you are in. They have been blessed by the Lunar clan underneath the full moon."  
She reached into the box and withdrew three intricately woven bands. The one she held out to Harry was green and had a design of silver and gold lightning. Hermione's was periwinkle-blue and portrayed scrolls, while Ron's band was maroon and showed white chess pieces.  
"Maroon!" Ron wailed. "I hate maroon!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry Ron...it's just your jumper...well...its maroon, so I thought it was your favourite colour...I'm sorry."  
Harry smothered a grin at Ron's dismay as he tied the band around his wrist. Just then Hermione glanced at the clock and let out a little shriek.   
"Oh no! We have to leave now or we'll be late for Potions!"  
The three students hastily gathered up their things, found themselves in front of Gryffindor tower and raced down the steps to the dungeons. They managed to join the other students just as they were entering the classroom, flushed and out of breath, but on time. Illaera, hidden under the cloak, slipped through the door just before Professor Snape shut it and delicately stretched out her right foot so Snape tripped over it.  
"Potter!" he cried as he struggled to steady himself.  
"I'm back here Professor," Harry said calmly. There was no way Harry could have made it back to his seat on time and Snape knew it. He snarled at the students who quickly stifled their amusement and tried to keep straight faces. Snape was particularly murderous for the rest of the lesson, and while Harry, Ron and Hermione strove to be on their best behaviour, they managed, between them, to lose ten points for Gryffindor without breaking a single rule. Part of it had to do with the bands Illaera had given them. Shape had caught a glimpse of Harry's and had confiscated it. He then saw Hermione and Ron try to subtly lower their hands out of sight and had taken theirs too.   
Illaera fumed from under her cloak as the oily professor slid the bands into his pocket and doled them each a detention for wearing things that weren't part of the uniform. A shifter curse sprang to mind and she grinned wickedly. She drew the elaborately decorated dagger from her wrist sheath and cut her finger. She bit back the cry of pain as she allowed the blood droplet to roll off her finger and onto the floor. She murmured a few words under her breath and cut her finger again. When the droplet hit the floor, Snape's greatest desires would be seen by everybody in the room.  
Suddenly Harry had a vision in his mind. Professor McGonagall was in a large, dark chamber, wearing nothing but skimpy, red lingerie. Harry shut his eyes quickly, but the vision didn't fade.  
"Severus," the scantily clad professor murmured seductively. She beckoned Snape towards her. "Come to bed, Severus."  
  
***********  
  
Look what writers block does to me people! Come on! Inspire me! Review!! 


	8. Lightning Doesn't Strike

Disclaimer: I own Illaera and most of the ideals surrounding her, the magnificent Joanne Kathleen Rowling owns everything else (oh yeah, I know there's something about Warner Brothers and Bloomsbury, but *shrugs* they don't count…)

A/n: This chapter, as all other chapters, is dedicated to my friends Admiral Albia, Kiki, Tkaa and my very own Kaera and my muse Maize. And of course, my best friend Zara.

Professor McGonagall was in a state of shock. As soon as she heard about what happened in Potions she crept into her office and got quietly drunk. Everybody could only assume Snape had done the same thing.

Illaera, Hermione, Ron and Harry were worried that Dumbledore would take away their private common room, but he did not have a chance, because from the next day forward things were thrown into an uproar. A student was missing. Her name was Takima Kikalbi, a Ravenclaw fourth year and nobody had seen her in three days. Those who believed Voldemort had returned feared the worst.

Ron, Hermione and Harry were confined to the Gryffindor Common Room. Illaera was confined to her invisibility cloak. Luckily for the Shifter, the animals had no such restrictions. Illaera used the best attributes of each of the animals and in the end, her efforts paid off.

***

"The body of Takima Kikalbi was found this morning in the Forbidden Forest. Her mysterious disappearance and death are currently being looked into," Hermione read aloud to the somber gathering in the common room that evening. "_The Daily Prophet_ has been unsuccessful in obtaining an interview with The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, and we wonder if perhaps the time has come for his resignation?" This was met by gasps all over the room, but Hermione merely waited for quiet and continued, though her voice was shaking slightly with anger. "As most of you will remember, Dumbledore was suspended three years ago during the outbreak of attacks at Hogwarts. Perhaps the governors made a mistake by reinstating him."

"How could they!" George exploded. "How could they write such awful things?"

"Surely you haven't forgotten Rita Skeeter already?"

"Was it her? Did she write the article?" Katie Bell asked angrily.

Hermione shook her head. "Somebody I've never heard of wrote it. Parrus Carlisle." 

"Parrus!" Angelina exploded. Everybody glanced at her.

"You know him?"

"Know him? He was my brother's best mate growing up! I can't believe he'd do something like this! I have to owl my brother."

Angelina leapt up and headed for the portrait hole. Ginny stared pointedly at Fred for a moment, who let out a sudden exclamation, clambered to his feet and hurried after her. Ginny giggled and returned to her sketchbook.

"What are you drawing Gin?" Ron asked casually.

Ginny frowned.

"I don't know…I had a dream…in Divination if you must know, and in it was this girl…I've never seen her before, but she was extraordinary. She's stuck right in my mind and won't leave. I was going to see if I could draw her well enough for somebody to recognize…"

Harry swallowed nervously, as did Hermione, Ron, and (from underneath her invisibility cloak) Illaera.

"Uh…can I see Gin?" Harry asked.

Ginny blushed furiously. "No! It's…It's just it isn't finished yet…"

"Please Gin?" Harry coaxed, prizing the sketchbook from her fingers. Harry drew in a breath. Not that he'd doubted it, but the paper showed a stunning likeness to Illaera.

"That's…that's really good Gin…I didn't know you could draw so well…" he mumbled, handing her book back.

"Thanks Harry. Do you recognize her?"

"Uh…no. No."

Ginny regarded the boy skeptically. Whenever somebody lied, their eyes slid slightly to one side. Harry was definitely lying.

****

Ginny lay in bed that night, wondering what Harry was hiding. If Harry was hiding something, chances were that Hermione and her brother were hiding something too. What did they know about that girl? Who was that girl? Ginny drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Ginny, my name is Illaera. I mean no harm. Please do not expose me though. I need to remain a secret to protect Harry. Tomorrow after Harry has Quidditch practice meet us all in the Owlery. Keep this as a token of my sincerity. 

Ginny woke with a start. Keep what? Ginny rubbed her eyes, only to poke herself in the cheek with something cold and metallic…She glanced at it and saw a silver pendant in the shape of a crescent moon. There was no way she was going to the Owlery alone tomorrow. Ginny hesitated for only a moment, then slipped out of bed, out of her dormitory and down the stairs. She had intended to sneak into the boys' dormitory, but luckily she did not have to.

"Ginny, what are you doing out of bed?" Fred asked from where he was curled up in an armchair with Angelina. Ginny tossed the necklace to Fred and he caught it.

"What's—" he froze as he caught sight of the pendant on the chain.

"Angelina, I need to talk to my sister. See you in the morning?"

Angelina nodded, kissed Fred on the nose and headed up the stairs, smiling at Ginny as she passed.

"Gin, where did you get this?"

"In my sleep. Tell me what it means to you."

"To me? Nothing. I was just—"

"Stop lying to me Fred. I know you know about Illaera. So do George, Ron, Harry and Hermione."

Ginny knew no such thing. As far as she knew, Illaera was a servant of Voldemort, sent to haunt and torment her. But Ginny was not going to be a tool of the Dark Lord again.

"What do you know?" Fred asked warily.

"Only what she told me in my dream. I want to know who she is, how she's in this school and if she intends to hurt Ron or Harry or Hermione!"

"I…I think you should talk to her about it."

"No, I want you to tell me _now_!"

Fred winced a little. Ginny had a famous temper, and so far she was only mildly annoyed…

"Okay! Okay…She doesn't want to hurt Harry or Ron or Hermione, or any of us."

Ginny regarded Fred in disbelief. It looked like he was expecting to be struck by lightning any minute. Fortunately for Fred, he wasn't. However he continued to glance around nervously before muttering something about needing his beauty sleep and heading for the girls dormitories. Ginny watched him go into Angelina's dorm room and thought, _"I doubt anybody will be getting much beauty sleep in there…"_

****

"Ginny! Wake up! It's the first Qudditch practice of the season! Don't you want to find out who the Captain is? And the new Keeper?"

"And chaser," Ginny mumbled as she woke, "Alicia Spinnet isn't allowed to play this year remember? I think it's awful of her parents to forbid her from playing. It's the NEWTS, not the end of the world!"

"Yes, yes, that too. Come on!" Kylie exclaimed, drawing Ginny's bedclothes off her. "Get up, get up, get up!"

As Ginny dressed in her weekend robes she examined the pendant more closely. It seemed to be inlaid with traces of Amethyst, but so slight you could barely see it, and not at all if you didn't squint.

"Ginnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Kylie wailed from downstairs. "Aren't you ready yet?"

Ginny hurriedly hung the pendant around her neck and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She squeezed her feet into the shoes she should have discarded a year ago and half-ran, half-hobbled down the stairs. From the common room Ginny and Kylie raced down to the Quidditch pitch, moving at record speed.

"Ron!" Ginny cried as the two girls raced across to the grass to where Ron and Hermione sat watching practice. "Has it started yet? Did we miss anything?"

"No, they still haven't announced the Captain or let those kids over there know if they can go back to bed or not."

Clumped in a small group not far from the change rooms were 7 or so Gryffindor students, eagerly waiting to see which one of them would be the new keeper and who would replace Alicia as chaser.

"Look! There's Alicia…" Kylie murmured. Ginny glanced in the direction Kylie had indicated and saw Alicia making a beeline for the change rooms. At the last minute she stopped, turned and headed (more slowly) towards the stands.

"Force of habit," she muttered to Lee Jordan, who nodded understandingly.

"Heretheycomeheretheycomeheretheycome!"

Ginny glanced at Kylie who was almost bouncing with excitement.

Fred and George stepped forward, cleared their throats and announced,

"Ladies and gentlemen…"

"…witches and wizards…"

"…it is our honour…"

"…No Fred, our privilege!"

"No George, we were voted into this, remember? It's really our duty, or curse…"

"In any case…drum-roll please…"

"The new chaser…"

"..replacing our dear irreplaceable Alicia…"

"…is none other than…"

"The sixth year who turns all the ladies heads-"

"Dalaran Azeroth!"

Dalaran smiled his famous smile and sauntered over to the small cluster of people who held the attention of everybody within sight.

"And now, our newest Keeper..."

"...who we're sure will do very well..."

"...do our team proud..."

"...and help us win the cup once more..."

"Andra Rasine!"

Ginny and Kylie cheered extra loudly for their friend, the fourth year girl who shrieked as she ran over to join the team.

"And now...the moment you've all been waiting for..."

"..without further ado..."

"...with no more hesitation whatsoever..."

"...we'll put you out of your misery by announcing..."

"...proclaiming..."

"...informing..."

"Get on with it!" Ginny yelled to her brothers.

"Now, now dear sister, no need to be rude..."

"...our very own-"

"Who else's would they be George? This is the Gryffindor Quidditch team..."

"Good point Fred. Very good point."

"I thought so..."

"Introducing..."

"...our new leader..."

"...our Captain..."

"Angelina Johnson!"

Angelina grinned broadly, her cheeks beginning to turn red as the entire team hugged her and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Kylie and all the other people who were watching burst out cheering for her.

"Alright!" she cried. "What do you think your doing, attending a picnic? Get on your brooms and get up in the air!"

****

"I'm so happy for Andra! Pass the marmalade."

Ginny nodded and did so.

"Me too, and Angelina was a really good choice," Ginny commented to Kylie as she munched on her toast.

"You would say that. After all, she's dating your brother..."

"That has nothing to do with it! And besides...I'm not sure if they're actually dating or just really, really, really, really, really, really, really good friends who kiss a lot..."

Kylie giggled at Ginny. "You're nuts!" she exclaimed, taking a sip of orange juice.

"We know that," Ron commented from across the table where he sat with Hermione, eating breakfast while Harry practiced. 

"Thanks a lot! Oh, Ron...I wanted to show you something...actually I meant to show it to Harry before practice but I slept in..."

Ginny pulled the pendant out from under her robes and leant across the table to show Ron.

Ron and Hermione dropped their forks in unison, creating a clatter that attracted the attention of half the table.

"Where did you get that Gin?" Hermione asked Ginny cautiously.

"What does it mean to you?"

"Where did you get it?" Ron repeated.

"What does it mean to you?"

"Ginny..."

"Ron..."

"Umm...I hate to interrupt the family squabble, but what's going on here?" Kylie broke in.

"I have to talk to my brother and Hermione Kylie," Ginny explained, not taking her eyes from the pair. "Can I meet you at the common room later?"

"Umm...sure..."

Ginny stood up, still holding the gaze of her brother, who also rose to his feet. Ginny turned and left the hall, Ron and Hermione at her heels.

"Where are we going Ginny?"

"To meet Harry and Illaera at the Owlery," Ginny replied quietly.

Hermione gasped.

"You...you know?"

Ginny nodded curtly, then hesitated.

"Yes and no. I expect Illaera can explain it all."

****

Ginny had taken a risk. For all she knew Illaera could have been a necromancer or demon-mistress. But there was no way she would have kept silent if it had meant putting her brother and his friends at risk. She was not yet sure she trusted Illaera, but she had yet to meet the girl. Ron seemed a little nervous about Illaera and Ginny wondered once more who exactly Illaera was, what she was doing at Hogwarts and if she posed a threat.


	9. Discoveries and Disappointments

Illaera

By Draicana

__

Author's Note: Please note that there may be inconsistencies in this Chapter as I am editing all of what I have so far. I haven't changed every Chapter posted here yet so there will be things that are different. Sorry I took forever to post this Chapter and I'm sorry it's a little dodgy. However, certain people were nagging at me to post something so here you all are. Read the disclaimer on the previous pages if you can't work out for yourself the things that don't belong to me. Same goes for the dedications as I'm far too lazy. Enjoy.

Ginny walked quickly across the lawn to the Owlery, Ron and Hermione still tagging along behind. Harry was leaning against the doorjamb, talking, apparently, to himself. He blinked when he saw Ginny and quickly stood up straight, shooting accusatory glances at Hermione and Ron.

"Hi Harry. I assume you're talking to Illaera?"

"I...er...what?"

"Who is she? What is she doing here? Is she dangerous?"

'I...er...what?"

"You already said that."

"We couldn't stop her Harry. She ambushed us. And look what she has!" Ron pointed to the pendant around Ginny's neck and Harry's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly.

"Er..."

"Harry. It's okay."

Illaera removed the cloak and smiled at Ginny.

"I am Illaera. Please hold out your hand."

"No. Not until you tell me who you are and why you're here."

Illaera blinked. Nobody had ever been able to say no to her before. Not when she was mindbonding them to her will. It was a serious offense amongst her people to use mindbonding for anything other than secrecy, but she had never before met anybody who could resist her.

"I...uh..." Illaera glanced at Harry then back at Ginny. "I don't know what to do...I think we should speak with Professor Dumbledore."

"No! Nobody is moving until I find out what is going on!"

"I can't tell you," Illaera said simply. "Not unless you allow me to scar you."

"Scar me? You must be joking!"

"Well...no. I wasn't. If you wish to know about me you must be scarred. Otherwise, I cannot tell you anything."

"This is ridiculous." Ginny turned on Ron. "You allowed her to scar you? To cut you?"

"Yes...well...she did it without my knowing. It only hurts a little."

"I don't believe this. Harry? Hermione? You too I assume?"

Harry and Hermione shifted uncomfortably. Ginny glared at Illaera.

"You have hurt my brother and my friends. You cut them without them knowing. And you expect me to allow you to do the same to me? Are you psychotic? Mentally unstable? If I don't find out what is going on RIGHT NOW..."

Ginny left the threat unfinished, mainly because she couldn't think of anything to say. Illaera gazed at Ginny, her crystal green eyes appraising the young Weasley.

"There is something...something about you..."

Ginny waited.

Illaera seemed to be lost in a world of her own, gazing at Ginny unblinkingly.

"I trust you. I do not need to scar you."

Illaera sounded puzzled, as if such a thing had never happened before.

"I need to think. Surely this trust cannot be my own..."

Illaera frowned and closed her eyes. Suddenly they snapped open.

"It is! But...but only because...everybody else trusts you. Your family, Hermione, Harry, all the animals...all your friends...every one of them would trust you with their lives...You are like no person I have ever met before..."

Ron gaped at his sister, then at Illaera, then back at Ginny who was holding Illaera's gaze steadily.

"Ginny, please. We cannot talk here...but I make a blood oath to you," Illaera said as she drew her dagger slowly across her arm, slicing through the flesh and drawing blood, "That you will hear my entire life story, what I am doing here, and the history of my people at a time and place which is more appropriate. For now, please take my word and that of your friends and brothers that I am not here to do harm to Harry or anybody."

Ginny gazed in disbelief at the blood running down Illaera's arm and then glanced at her.

"I'm not saying I trust you...but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. I agree.

****

"So, do you trust her?" Harry asked Ginny.

Ginny glanced around at the people who sat with her near the Whomping Willow (at a safe distance of course) a few days later. Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Illaera were all gazing at her apprehensively and hopefully...as if everything rested upon her approval, or disapproval.

"Yes. I trust her."

Suddenly Ginny found she couldn't move or breathe. First she was pulled into a fierce bear hug by Harry, then wrenched away by Hermione, before being squashed by both Fred and George at once and then lastly enfolded in a warm brotherly embrace by Ron. Illaera smiled at her throughout the scene, silently but clearly thanking her.

"Oh no!" Fred cried.

"Quidditch!" Harry and George exclaimed, leaping to their feet.

"Angelina's going to kill me," Fred groaned.

"Oh come on, celibacy's not so bad," George teased.

Ginny's mouth dropped open. "Eww! Yuck! That's my brother you're talking about! Ewww!"

"That is really disturbing," Ron said, shuddering as Harry, Fred and George raced towards the Quidditch Pitch. Illaera quickly donned her Invisibility Cloak and (Ginny assumed) hurried after Harry. Ron, Ginny and Hermione slowly stood up and brushed themselves off and headed back to the Castle.

"Oh, Hermione, I forgot to ask, did you spend any time with Viktor Krum over the Holidays?"

Ron shot Ginny a look that could have killed a dragon and Ginny tried to keep a smile from her face. If Ron wouldn't even admit his feelings to himself he deserved to suffer.

"No, not this summer, but we exchanged letters. We wrote to each other almost every day...He's so sweet Ginny! I mean I never would have thought it until I got to know him."

"That's great Hermione!"

"Oh and how about you Ginny...Colin Creevey still asking you out every time he sees you?"

Ginny groaned. Two weeks ago Colin had professed his 'undying love' for her and as she hadn't wanted to hurt his feelings by saying 'no' she'd said 'maybe'...which had proved to be a very large mistake.

Ron muttered to himself as he began to fall behind the girls. He really had no interest whatsoever in their gossip...luckily Hermione and Ginny were not as gossipy as Lavender and Parvati, but the gossip sessions they did share drove him crazy; especially when Harry wasn't there to talk to.

"Well, well. A Mudblood and two weasels...but where's Potty?"

"Go away Malfoy," Hermione was saying as Ron caught up. Ron quickly grabbed his sister's arm before she could slap the blonde-haired Slytherin.

"Don't call her that Malfoy," He said icily.

Malfoy smirked at Ron.

"Oh...how sweet...the weasel is sticking up for his Mudblood girlfriend..."

Ron flushed and Hermione spluttered as Malfoy's lackeys sniggers amongst themselves.

"Please call her that again."

Ron glared daggers at Ginny who'd managed to step away from him, out of his reach.

"Why? Didn't hear me clearly the first two times? Mudblood, mudblood mudbl-"

Everybody within sight gaped at Malfoy where he lay, blood streaming from his nose.

"Ginny!" hissed Ron. "As much as I wanted that to happen, you shouldn't have done it! Snape will have you expelled for sure!"

"I don't think Malfoy wants to admit that Little Ginny Weasley broke his nose."

"I won't have you expelled weasel. But you'll pay..." Malfoy sneered as Crabbe and Goyle helped him to his feet.

"I'm shaking in my shoes!" Ginny called after him, grinning widely.

****

"Ginny did what?" Harry exclaimed, gaping at Ron.

The entire Gryffindor Common Room was silent, as they stared open-mouthed at the petite fourth year girl.

"I don't believe it!" Fred gasped. "My little sister! Beat up Malfoy! She deserves a medal!"

One or two Gryffindors giggled, breaking the tension in the room.

"Ginny, knowing Malfoy you had better watch your back. Better still, we should all watch her back."

Kylie and Andra nodded in agreement to the sixth year student who had spoken up.

"I only broke his nose."

Harry was still gaping at Ginny. "You beat up Malfoy?"

"Yes, I thought we'd established that."

"You broke Malfoy's nose?"

"Again, already established."

"You beat up Malfoy?"

"Yes!"

"You broke Malfoy's nose?"

"Yes Harry! I broke Malfoy's nose!"

"Wow. You broke Malfoy's nose."

Harry blinked. Ron had just pushed him off his chair.

"What was that for?"

"You were repeating yourself. A lot."

Harry grumbled as he clambered to his feet.

"So how do we go about making sure Ginny doesn't suffer the wrath of Malfoy?" Hermione asked, wisely changing the subject. 

"Guard of honour!" Fred and George cried out, both snapping to attention with comically serious expressions.

"Actually, that isn't a bad idea..." Ron began, before having to burst out laughing at his brothers who were still standing at attention. All they were missing were the tall black furry hats.

"I don't understand," a small first year girl piped up.

"Okay, basically Ginny will never be left alone. Kylie and Andra can stick with her during classes and the rest of us won't leave her alone during breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"And there's also Illaera," Harry whispered in Ginny's ear. "You're now included among the people she will protect. Especially if you stick by me."

Ginny smiled gratefully then noticed Colin Creevey gazing at her with a hurt expression on his face. Ginny groaned inwardly.

****

"Harry," Colin said, drawing Harry aside.

Oh no, what does he want now? Me to autograph his socks?

"I'd just like to say that I'm glad it was you."

"Huh?"

"Well, if it couldn't be me, I'm glad it was you."

"Huh?"

"Ginny!"

"Huh?"

"Well I'm glad it's you she's going out with."

"What?!" Harry's jaw almost hit his toes.

Colin wrinkled his brow, obviously confused. "Well...I saw the way you were looking at each other...and then you whispered in her ear..."

"Colin, she's my best friends sister. She's just a little girl."

As soon as the words left Harry's mouth he regretted it. Ginny may be younger than he was, but she was no longer the little girl he had first seen. The little girl he had first seen would not have just broken Draco Malfoy's nose...

****

Ginny set her jaw and hurried to her dormitory room. Performing their 'Guard of Honour' duties, as well as being good friends, Kylie and Andra were close on her heels.

"Ginny? What's wrong? Are you afraid? Because I would be..." Kylie began.

"Kylie, didn't you hear him?" Andra scoffed. "Ginny, forget about it. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Forget about what? Who didn't mean what?"

"Never mind. Ginny, I thought you liked somebody else now?"

"I do. I don't still like Harry. But I thought I was his friend, not just his friends little sister. I'm not a little girl. I'm the age he was when he was competing in the TriWizard Tournament last year. I'm older than he was when he defeated you-know-who in his first year. I'm older than he was when he saved me...back in my first year. I'm older than he was when...when Sirius Black was after him..." Ginny forgave herself the small lie she told in order to protect Harry's Godfather. "And I'm not much younger than he was when he defeated you-know-who again last year," Ginny finished angrily.

"We know that Ginny. I still don't think he meant it though."

"That's beside the point...it was a nasty thing to say."

****

Ginny hurried to breakfast, Andra, Kylie, Fred, George and Colin at her heels. It had been a week and the Guard of Honour was still in place. Hermione, Harry and Ron were walking a few metres in front of them and Ginny wished she could walk with them and join in their whispered conversation, but things were still awkward between her and Harry. Harry wouldn't talk to Ginny because he was embarrassed and Ginny wouldn't talk to Harry because she was hurt. Ron and Hermione were oblivious to the awkward silence that occurred whenever Ginny and Harry were forced by some cruel game of fate to greet and talk with each other, lost in their own thoughts it would appear. Ginny secretly guessed and hoped their thoughts were about each other as she had long since tired of them not admitting to their feelings.

As for Malfoy, his attempts at revenge seemed half-hearted and nowhere near as cruel as he was capable of, which led Harry and his friends to believe that he had an evil master plan yet to be executed.

****

History of Magic was dull as usual, and most of Harry's class found it difficult to remain awake. That is until Professor Binns announced the Excursion to the Museum of Magical Artifacts and Enchanted Antiquities. It was a combined excursion, for History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts years 4 and up. 

"Oh I can't wait!" Hermione squealed, her eyes alight with excitement. "I hear they have the most amazing displays-"

"Oh it's not so great," Seamus Finnigan dismissed. "My mother used to drag me along...it gets boring after the fifth or sixth time."

"I've never been," Ron mumbled, his ears turning red. "We couldn't afford it."

Neville spoke up. "My grandmother would never let me go. She was afraid I'd break something."

"You? Break something? Never!" Dean exclaimed in mock disbelief, winking and grinning and nudging Neville to show him he meant no harm.

"Dean," Hermione began sternly_. 'Hermione's sticking up for me!'_ was Neville's first thought, then, _'She thinks I need protecting! I'll show her!'_

"Oh, he was only joking Hermione," he said bravely, lifting his chain.

"Do you mind? You lot are blocking the entire corridor," a cold voice drawled behind them.

Harry turned to face Malfoy and stared back at him, bright-green eyes locked with cold grey ones. He suddenly thought of Ginny, and the fact that Malfoy was most likely planning something to harm her and his blood boiled. Malfoy, as though reading Harry's mind, smirked.

"Worried for the little red-headed brat?"

"Malfoy," Harry growled warningly.

"Aww…looks like little Ginny's love is reciprocated after all…how sweet…"

Harry narrowed his eyes, aware of the invisible hand holding him back.

__

"Harry," He heard in his mind and started slightly, causing Malfoy to laugh and mention something about Harry being scared, but Harry didn't pay attention – he was too busy listening the Illaera's voice, speaking softly in his mind.

__

"Harry, that little ferret isn't worth it. You can't get expelled Harry. Hogwarts is the safest place for us. You **can't** get expelled! If anything **does** happen to Ginny I'll deal with Malfoy, but don't do anything stupid."

"Forget it Malfoy. You aren't worth the trouble."

"Coward."

"Ferret," Harry smirked.

"What's going on here?" the icy voice of Professor Snape asked.

"We were just talking about Ginny, sir. Ginny Weasley."

"Indeed," Snape murmured, unconvinced. "Well Potter, I'd be on your very best behaviour if you plan on attending the school excursion. I'll be chaperoning and I don't want any trouble. Especially not from you."

Snape sneered before turning and walking down the corridor. Malfoy grinned evilly at Harry, his usually pale eyes sparkling, before turning and scurrying after Snape. Harry hissed in anger and balled his fists.

__

'Harry!'

He calmed down and turned away heading for an empty corridor. _"Alohomora Dissimulo Cenaculum!"_

"Harry, don't let him bug you," Ron advised, as he appeared in the room beside Harry.

"What am I supposed to do, hug him?" Harry spat. "He's going to stop me from going. It's so unfair. He's always so mean to me. He hates me, and I hate him! But why does he hate me so much? What did I ever do to him! I hate him!"

Ron glanced nervously at Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes and jerked her head, leaving the room in an instant. Ron followed suit.

"Leave him Ron. He doesn't want us there."

"But we're his friends!"

"Trust me Ron. I think I know better than you do. You're not exactly known for your ability to identify your emotions, how do you expect to identify Harry's? Honestly!" With that, Hermione stalked off leaving a bewildered Ron scratching his head.

****

"Potter!" Severus Snape cried, glaring at the adolescent. "Fifty points from Gryffindor, detention and don't think for a moment that you're going on that excursion!"

"But Professor-"

"All he did was get a question wrong!"

"Silence!"

****

"Severus, this isn't like you. Usually you have a good reason for being a-"

"Marcus…" Dumbledore intoned warningly. "Now Severus, I don't think this is necessary. After all, he only got a question wrong. That is hardly worth the punishment. You know the old saying. Two Muggle musicians…_'Let the punishment fit the crime, the punishment fit the crime'_. The boy has done nothing to deserve such a punishment."

"Professor Dumbledore-"

"No Severus, you have been overruled. The boy will go on the excursion. Provided, of course, he has permission."

****

"Permission? The Dursley's will never give me permission to go on an excursion…"

"Umm…hello? Are you forgetting a certain godfather?" Hermione gazed at Harry meaningfully.

Realisation dawned. "Sir-"

Hermione and Ron both started coughing very loudly at once, to cover what Harry had been about to say.

"Uhh, yeah. I need to write that letter."

****

"He said no!"

"What?" Ron exclaimed, snatching the letter from Harry's hand. "I don't believe it. He said no."

"That's what I just said."

"Did he give a reason?" Hermione asked, glancing up from her pile of books.

"Yeah. It might be dangerous. Everywhere is dangerous. Being alive is dangerous. And I was really looking forward to this. Two whole days without school, staying overnight at _L'hotel de Musee_. It would have been a blast!"

"Well, Colin's going, I'm sure he'd take pictures for you."

"No he's not," Ginny said grimly, having just entered the private common room. "Nobody is. The excursion has been cancelled."

"What? They can't!"

"It's not fair!"

"Why?"

"Professor Dumbledore won't say."

"That's not like him…"

"There are a few rumours going around," Ginny told them, settling into an armchair. "Most involve Voldemort. Dumbledore would only say he wasn't willing to risk the lives of any more students."

Harry frowned and reread his letter, hoping Sirius might have mentioned something else. There was no clue he had an inkling of what Dumbledore had done. With a sigh he tossed the letter into the fireplace and was about to do the same with the envelope when something caught his eye. He pulled a smaller envelope out of the first and turned it over. "Illaera, it's for you."

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny watched Illaera's face carefully as she read her letter. Her face gave nothing away. "You should all be getting to class. I'll follow soon, I have to reply to Sirius and talk to Professor Dumbledore." She was gone in a second.

"I wish she wouldn't disappear on us like that. And I wish I knew what was in that letter. It may have been a reason why the excursion was cancelled."

"She was right about class though," Hermione reminded them, tapping her watch. "It Defense Against the Dark Arts. Perhaps Professor Vapid will give us a reason."


End file.
